Té para Tres
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: No importa el camino, los pasos simplemente nos guían hacia el mismo lugar.
1. Imágenes recortadas

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

_**Té para tres**_

**Capítulo 1**

** Imágenes recortadas**

Despertó con el olor pegado en su nariz.

Con la sensación aún tibia en sus plantas.

Y esa necesidad punzante atenazando sus costados.

Sus piernas se agitaron unos momentos más antes que retomara el control total de su cuerpo. Desesperadas corriendo para retornar al sueño que había abandonado en medio del éxtasis olfativo. No hizo el intento de girarse y quedar nuevamente sobre sus pies, no hizo el intento de abrir los ojos y mirar al cielo que cubriría ese día.

No se molestó en pensar en nada o nadie más.

Intrigada más por sus sueños, por sus pesadillas.

Por esas extrañas conciencias que la arrasaban que por la vida real que empezaba a marchar a su alrededor.

La brisa suave que anunciaba el otoño le revoloteó alrededor de su cabello, arremolinando sus mechones salvajes antes de seguir su camino.

Era sólo un sueño.

Había sido sólo un sueño, nada más que eso. Sólo un sueño demasiado vívido para serlo, demasiado real para recordarlo perdido en la bruma, demasiado para sentirse cómoda con ello.

Intentó hallarse, encontrarse a sí misma cuando las proporciones de su cuerpo parecían escapársele, cuando no podía recordar bien el uso de sus miembros. Intentó hallarse y levantarse. Dejarlo atrás sin importancia, arrojado sobre un hombro indiferente.

Pero seguía allí, con los ojos cerrados, percibiendo por los últimos segundos la fragancia antes que se difuminara inevitablemente en la pujante esencia de la mañana, colándose por sus murallas, inundando su nariz y trayéndola, al fin, de regreso. A ella.

A sus sentidos.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mañana al alba, iluminándose lentamente a medida que el astro iniciaba su camino.

Y el color celeste oscuro clareaba ante su vista.

Estiró los dedos, retrayéndolos y extendiéndolos un par de veces. Ya en sí nuevamente.

Luego se giró, el día debía empezar.

Atrás quedaba la noche y sus sueños que no entendía.

Y que no quería entender.

* * *

La mujer siguió el sendero tragado por la hierba unos momentos más antes de girar la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente. Había logrado escabullir su silueta entre los árboles y ahora por fin estaba oculta de las miradas incansables que intentaban cernirse sobre ella. Incluso en los paseos de la tarde, acariciada por la luz del sol que gentil recorría su piel, cuando el mundo parecía demasiado ocupado y apacible, las miradas se cernían sobre ella, incansables.

Pero ahora estaba sola.

Por fin sola, sola, sola.

Aminoró el paso, disfrutando del silencio plagado de sonidos. De los murmullos que se escapaban bajo las suelas de sus zapatos. Del murmullo eterno del bosque que cubría la tierra y el cielo en ese punto, más y más espeso.

El pequeño paquete que llevaba escondido tras su brazo bamboleó, alegre, a medida que lo sacaba de su lugar y jugueteaba con él en sus manos. Era la única razón por la que se escapaba, para respirar un momento a solas y en paz. Siguió la huella tímidamente insinuada, un camino ya recorrido y conocido. Uno que había descubierto hacía mucho tiempo, cuando intentando perderlos se había perdido a sí misma.

Apuró un poco sus pasos, de manera inconsciente. Deseaba llegar rápido, llegar, sentarse y dejarse llevar, simplemente dejarse llevar. Sin pensar ni ponderar, sus pasos tragados por la mullida capa de hojas y plantas que luchaban por nacer, por salir a la luz y avanzar hacia el cielo. Tímidos y raquíticos árboles competían por alcanzar la cúpula, sobre los restos de un gigante caído.

Y el resto era el silencio murmurado.

La mujer sonrió, inclusive los animales ese día no parecían hacer más ruido.

Había escuchado los aullidos en las noches, dentro del corazón del bosque, muy lejos de su lugar de descanso. Las bestias que los producían no la preocupaban o asustaban, se sentía segura ahí, lejos de las miradas de todos. Se sentía ella.

Por fin.

Sólo ella, sin nada más que pesara sobre sus hombros aún muy jóvenes para entender sobre ello.

Los zapatos de suela y tacón pequeño, ya estaban oscuros con la tierra húmeda que se pegaba a sus delicadas costuras. Le restó importancia, tendría muchos más, tendría tiempo para limpiarlos.

Tendría cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse.

Finalmente sus pasos la dejaron en el pequeño claro, un oasis de luz en medio de la sombra clara que el bosque proyectaba sobre sus territorios.

Se dejó caer con parsimonia, disfrutando de la sensación leve de vértigo antes de tocar el suelo y apoyar la espalda contra él. Permitiéndose unos momentos de relajo antes de levantarse, estirar su espalda y sacar el contenido del paquete.

Una caja de madera clara, sencilla. Una taza y una pequeña tetera.

Sólo eso necesitaba para pasar un buen momento.

* * *

Caminó, aún lejos, sólo un ojo pegado en su objetivo. Llevaba cerca de media hora paseando en círculos a su alrededor, dibujando cuidadosamente la silueta cortada por los troncos. Sin cesar, caminando, el sonido de sus pisadas tragado por el suelo suave y húmedo.

Simultaneidad

Cada uno de sus pasos acompañados por ese momento estático. La simultaneidad en ellos, corriendo con ellos. El bosque en suspensión cayendo suavemente a cada pisada.

No estaba bien.

Lo sabía.

Pero se sentía tan bien.

Detuvo un momento sus pasos, era la tercera vez que la veía, siempre saltando y rondando, el olor llamándola de luna en luna a medida que se acercaba cada vez más.

A medida que se escapaba más y más.

Su estómago, vacío, gruñía suavemente, reclamando la falta de atención. No había dado con nada de comer, y tampoco en ese momento le importaba.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la primera vez que la vio?

**Años**

¿Y de la última?

**Meses**

Visitas esporádicas, sólo el olor que acarreaba el viento podía decirle cuándo llegaría. Y esos días se quedaba a su alrededor, silenciosa. Fascinada sin entender el por qué. En silencio, lejos, oculta. Levantó un pie, dubitativa, tal vez dejarse mostrar suavemente. Poco a poco para no asustarla. Sólo quería verla desde más cerca, ver qué de extraño había en ella que llamaba tanto su atención. Tanto como para pedir ese terreno como suyo los días que aparecía, como para abandonar al resto y descolgarse sola, rondando sus alrededores.

Como para luego olfatear todo el lugar ante los olores extraños e indescifrables.

La mujer se levantó, limpiando las faldas de las telas que cubrían sus piernas. Era alta, desde su posición tendría que mirarla hacia arriba, buscarla entre las ramas de los árboles para distinguir su rostro. Se alejó por el mismo camino que usaba para llegar al lugar. Espero unos momentos, a que su silueta se perdiera en los recodos del camino, antes de acercarse y rastrear el lugar como ya era su costumbre.

Una idea cosquilleando sin cesar en su cabeza.

Seduciéndola incansablemente.

**¿Y si…?**

El camino se extendía mucho más allá de los límites de lo que conocía. Su hogar más adentro, en el corazón de los árboles enormes. Vaciló unos momentos, sopesando lo que sus instintos le decían que hiciera. Finalmente siguió el camino serpenteante, cuidando de no acelerar el paso.

De no ir más allá.

Sólo un vistazo rápido, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Sacando la lengua para saborear el aire siguió trotando suavemente, detrás todo su hogar empezaba a empequeñecer.

* * *

-¡Mi dama!- Los hombres se cuadraron, dando paso a la mujer ataviada en suaves sedas y ricos adornos, que aún así eran escuetos. Les dedicó una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza. No podían ver la victoria que se escondía tras sus ojos, la felicidad y el orgullo que se permitía sentir al recordarlos burlados e ignorantes. Recorrió los enormes pasillos, vacíos y austeros, sin reparar en las paredes centenarias o las piedras que soportaban su peso, sino repasando mentalmente los camino que había recorrido.

El destino parecía reírse de ella suavemente, detrás de cada ventana, cada puerta, cada muro que le prometía fútilmente la libertad. Su utilidad en esas paredes era nula. Sin voz ni voto no podía hacer mucho por el bien de su familia. Y si bien su sonrisa y uno que otro consejo susurrados le había ganado el respeto de su padre eso no significaba que la dejara sentarse junto a él para tomar las decisiones.

Ella era sólo otra de sus hijas esperando por el matrimonio.

Uno que veía tortuosamente acercarse.

Sus pasos no hicieron ruido a medida que cruzaba el puente sobre nivel que permitía una vista completa del estanque artificial y el jardín que rodeaba las inmediaciones de su dormitorio. Un enorme pabellón pintado de rojo y azul oscuro, coronado por la serpiente alada que fungía como el estandarte y emblema de su familia. La construcción antigua albergaba los dormitorios de sus medias hermanas y ella, la única hija viva de la primera esposa. El recuerdo de su madre ensombreció su rostro por unos segundos, como una pintura manchada por la lluvia en un día de verano.

Los colores vivos, pero borrosos.

Las líneas desfigurándose antes de encontrarse nuevamente, como si el momento sólo hubiera existido en la imaginación.

La mujer estaba muerta, llorar por ella no la traería de regreso.

_Y aún así pones incienso todas las semanas frente al altar._

La seda crujió cuando se detuvo, al final del pequeño puente arqueado, sobre lozas de piedras rectangulares suavizadas en los extremos, estaba el pequeño altar que servía como descanso a los antepasados de la gloriosa estirpe.

Observó con un dejo de tristeza las cenizas de las últimas varillas aromáticas al consumirse, ahí estaba sus abuelos, su madre, sus hermanos que no había conocido.

Todos ellos enterrados muy lejos como para recordarlos más que en esa pequeña porción de tierra.

Hizo una ligera reverencia antes de seguir su camino, era más de lo que su medio hermano hacía, por lo menos.

Las puertas que se alzaban como la entrada al edificio se encontraban abiertas de par en par, permitiendo el paso del la brisa refrescante. Oía el murmullo de las mujeres dentro, yendo y viniendo, ajetreadas e inacabables y, a su parecer, inútiles labores que les tomaba todo el día.

Todos los días

Todas sus vidas.

Ninguna había ido más allá de las murallas de la ciudadela.

Ninguna quería ir más allá.

En ese lugar tan acompañada no podía evitar sentirse sola.

Se quitó las sandalias, sus zapatos de seda ocultos en uno de los bolsillos internos de sus mangas, y entró al salón en el que solía auspiciarse la ceremonia del té. La sala estaba vacía, llena por los suaves rayos de la tarde que se filtraban a través de la ventana entreabierta. Devolvió los implementos que había extraído, teniendo especial cuidado de regresar todo a su correcta posición. No eran muchos quienes se detenían en ese lugar, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavida.

Era una forma de vida, después de todo.

Abandonó con pasos cortos y rápidos el lugar hacia su habitación, tenía deseos de dejarse llevar por las horas, sin preocuparse de nada más.

Veía las nubes de tormenta arremolinarse en su horizonte, pero por ahora sólo quería disfrutar de esos últimos momentos de soledad antes que el torbellino de acontecimientos se la tragara por completo. Cruzo el largo pasillo, doblando luego a la derecha hacia el ala este, el lugar de los cuartos. La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, tal como la había dejado al abandonar el lugar. Sonrió, tocando la madera suave y pulida que le era tan conocida.

Su mano recordando el movimiento descorrió el entramado de madera y papel fino que daba a su cuarto.

La sorpresa por unos momentos la dejó silente.

Un enorme lobo registraba su habitación, la nariz pegada al suelo olfateando. Sin rastros de pelea o de forcejeo, el animal giró las orejas y levantó la vista cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

El mundo, nuevamente, se detuvo un momento, mientras se miraban.

Atónitas.

_NdA: Y... y... y..., heme aquí, sacando una nueva historia. ¿Extensión?, ni idea. ¿Duración?, ni idea. La invitación está abierta, si desean seguir este viaje conmigo espero no decepcionarles. Sobre la siguiente actualización no estoy segura, actualmente no estoy en mi país, estaré cerca de un año en el extranjero (si alguien está cerca y desea una cerveza helada avísenme, siempre estoy dispuesta a una cerveza helada...) así que todo tiene una mayor variabilidad.  
_


	2. Colina arriba

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

_**Té para tres**_

**Capítulo 2**

**Colina arriba**

El ruido de sus pisadas era engullido a medida que corría por la ladera, saltando y resollando silenciosamente de peñasco en peñasco. El río negro corría muy bajo sus pies, más allá de lo que su vista alcanzaba. Solo el suave murmullo que sus oídos captaban la hacía entender el enorme caudal que se desbordaba salvaje tierra abajo. Se detuvo unos momentos, jadeando. Muy atrás quedaban sus hermanos, tras la arboleda que les servía de hogar temporal. Volvió la vista, escudriñando la oscuridad con un par de ojos verdes encendidos en el medio de la noche.

Faltaba muy poco para alcanzar la cima.

Siguió su trote rápido, escalando las salientes rocosas por las que crecía suave hierba. No había animales grandes en esa zona. Las cabras que serían capaces de escalar esas roquerías con naturalidad se hallaban a kilómetros de distancia, aún internadas en lo profundo de las montañas, muy lejos de su bosque como para ir a buscarlas. Pequeños conejos, escondidos en sus cuevas de sus mandíbulas siempre hambrientas, eran los que poblaban esas soledades azotadas por el viento. La altura no era suficiente para que el invierno fuera crudo, o la nieve eterna, pero el viento desestabilizaba en ocasiones sus pies seguros y mantenía a raya a los animales grandes que intentaran adentrarse descuidadamente por esos lugares. Alcanzó una roca plana que servía de base a una pequeña planicie en el camino de subida. Nuevamente se detuvo, registrando el cielo para medir el tiempo que había gastado en el ascenso.

Debía estar de regreso para el amanecer.

Cuando el río negro se tornara nuevamente cristalino.

Y sus hermanos se despertaran, preguntándose por la cacería de ese día.

La estrellas no habían recorrido gran parte del cielo, tenía horas y horas antes de que fuera necesario el descenso. Se puso nuevamente en marcha, cortando camino por un sendero imperceptiblemente trazado para el ojo ignorante. La roca seguía una veta oscura, que trazaba un sendero que se desviaba hacia la derecha. Lo habían marcado las patas de su familia desde hacía generaciones, siempre a la espera de la luna escogida para alcanzar la Madre, la Raíz.

En su caso la luna nueva, la oscuridad completa de las noches desnudas.

Siguió el sendero, su lengua afuera refrescando su cuerpo de la escalada. Cuando finalmente alcanzó el fin del recorrido se sentó, mirando inquisitivamente la piedra adornada por la pequeña muesca. Era la tapa de su secreto.

Un secreto pasado por generaciones y generaciones.

El que los mantenía unidos a esos territorios.

Cinco dedos aferraron la pequeña muesca, levantando la pesada piedra.

Al amparo de la noche la mujer sonrió, poderosos caninos rompiendo incuestionables en su sonrisa, demasiado abierta para seguir siendo humana.

* * *

Completó una vuelta más antes de rendirse y regresar, desandando el camino recorrido y regresando con su manada. Necesitaba una excusa para su comportamiento. No le era ajeno cazar a solas, pero llegar sin una presa sería demasiado extraño como para tener el resto de la tarde en paz. Desvió sus pisadas hacia el río pequeño que los abastecía de agua. Saltando un troco caído alcanzó la ribera del río, cubierta de pequeños matorrales antes de las rocas que marcaban el cauce del curso. Entre ellas se escondían ratas, conejos y otros pequeños animales con los cuales podría saciarse de momento y llevar algo de comer a sus hermanas pequeñas. Se detuvo sobre un gran peñasco, cuidando que su figura no fuera reflejada por las aguas en ese remanso de la corriente.

Sólo debía ser paciente, tarde o temprano un animal correría bajo sus pies, necesitado de agua.

Y sus mandíbulas sería lo último que sentiría antes de exhalar el último respiro.

Sentada, atenta, con la espalda recta, esperando.

Aún en esa posición podía darse el lujo de pensar, su cuerpo acostumbrado a reaccionar actuaría por su cuenta en cuanto la presa apareciera. No era necesario esmerarse tanto cuando la vida no corría peligro.

Su mente volvía a las imágenes que la carcomían hacia tiempo. La niña ya joven que seguía acercándose al bosque, que seguía buscando el amparo de un lugar tan peligroso para ella.

Ella la había encontrado, por casualidad, hacía un par de años. La primera y la única de su clan que la había visto. Si el resto se enterara de la situación era probable que organizaran una partida, una cacería. Algo para ahuyentar a la humana de sus dominios.

No matarla.

La venganza y la sed de sangre cuando se derramaba la vida de un humano eran mortales. Exigían al menos cuatro veces lo perdido para sentirse satisfechos.

Y ni su familia, ni ella, podían entenderlos.

De una manera u otra estaba siendo desleal, debía de avisar al resto. Si un humano se aventuraba dentro de sus terrenos tarde o temprano traería a otros. Y el peligro latente que escondían no tardaría en desencadenarse.

Hambre.

Muerte.

Enfermedades.

Su orgullosa raza no estaba hecha para convivir cerca de esas criaturas.

Pero no se decidía, no quería.

No se entendía.

Pero deseaba seguir viendo los ojos extraños de esa humana.

De una manera extraña sentía un vínculo hacia ella, como si de la primera vez que la viera algo las uniera de manera indisoluble. No podía explicárselo, no podía comprenderlo. Pero estaba ahí, no para ser explicado o comprendido, sino vivido y aceptado.

Saltó, atrapando la enorme rata de agua que se aventuraba fuera de su escondite.

Se desvanecía, cuando intentaba mirar hacia ello y asirlo entre sus dientes se perdía. Incluso más difuso que el reflejo que ahora su cuerpo proyectaba sobre el agua.

Engulló al pequeño animal, limpiando con su lengua la sangre que salpicó el pelaje de sus patas.

Dos otoños completos y parte de esa primavera. Esa era la primera vez que la había visto. Si la mujer tuviera más cuidado y abriera más los ojos vería el sendero que había trazado alrededor suyo, cuando caminaba en círculos, observando sus rasgos desde todos los angulos posibles. No se cansaba de ello. Le gustaba observar sus mejillas suaves, su frente pálida, un mentón recto, su boca con la marca de una sonrisa estática trazada a sus alrededores. Le gustaba mirarla, luego la recreaba, con seguridad absoluta.

Conocía a esa humana más de lo que se conocía a sí misma en ocasiones.

O, por lo menos eso creía.

Y sentía el aroma, suave, cuando el viento lo acarreaba. Le avisaba de su inevitable presencia y ella se escabullía, contentándose con ratas de agua, demasiado fibrosas y amargas para su gusto.

Atraída por el olor de la sangre, una serpiente reptó cerca de ella. También la alcanzó, sin hacer diferencias entre especies o razas. Todos eran presa en ese bosque, nadie se opondría al poder de su familia, nadie podía oponerse ante los lobos que cruzaban esas tierras.

**Excepto los humanos…**

Pero ellos vivían más allá de sus terrenos, en los confines de una planicie inagotable.

Con el cuerpo de la serpiente bamboleándose entre sus colmillos reemprendió el viaje. Su familia esperaba.

* * *

-¡Natsuki, dónde estabas!- El pelaje oscuro, casi negro, de su Alfa restrelló en la luz del atardecer. Los ojos oscuros, pero no negros, la examinaron. Tras la dureza de la pregunta se podía leer la naturaleza profunda y bondadosa de su líder, más dada a la reflexión pausada que a las respuestas rápidas e iracundas que solían caracterizar a sus líderes. La aludida abrió el hocico, un conejo aún tibio cayó al suelo, como excusa a su desaparición.

Era la cuarta vez en cinco meses, ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella si la humana seguía viniendo con más frecuencia?

El lobo olisqueó la presa y luego dejó escapar un resoplido. No le llamaría la atención, seguramente la dejaría ser. Le bastaba con que intentara darle algún tipo de explicación. Después de todo, Natsuki no era alguien que obedeciera o presentara excusas porque sí. Observó cómo se perdía, su cola a ras de suelo. Tomó la presa y se alejó, el pequeño animal quedaría bien para los cachorros aún inexpertos en despellejar animales grandes.

Natsuki caminó a paso tranquilo hasta un enorme árbol que extendía sus raíces sobre el suelo. Le gustaba echarse bajo esa maraña de ramas y ver el mundo recortado por ellas. Escurrió su cuerpo en una abertura apenas suficiente para dejarla pasar, echándose en una alfombra de pasto aplastado que ya tenía su forma. Desde allí podía observar al resto de la manada en su ajetreo diario sin que la observaran ellos del todo. Podía responder rápido si la necesitaban y, lo más importante, podía escabullirse hacia la inmensidad del bosque cuando deseara estar sola.

**O cuando el viento se torna violeta.**

Violeta. A pesar del color de su pelo o sus ojos ese era el color que le había adjudicado a la esencia de la humana. Un cargado perfume color violeta, como el cielo antes de tormenta eléctrica.

Su estómago se removió, insatisfecho, pero hizo caso omiso. No sentía deseos de cazar ese día y no pediría los restos, si es que quedaban, de la caza. Prefería aguantar el hambre hasta la próxima vez que la manada se moviera en la búsqueda de algo para comer. Apoyó su hocico sobre sus patas delanteras y cerró los ojos, tratando de dejarse llevar por el sueño. Imágenes distorsionadas del día ocupaban su mente, divagando sin sentido de recuerdo en recuerdo.

Adormilada se dejó llevar por la corriente sin sentido que la atrapaba. Quizás, con ella, podría descansar por unos momentos antes que su mente se abriera nuevamente al abismo de posibilidades sin respuestas.

Tenía que visitar la montaña.

La siguiente noche de luna nueva lo haría.

Cuando el cuerpo no lo sintiera caliente y adormilado.

-Nat… Natsu… Natsuki- Alguien la llamaba, una de sus orejas se giró, inconscientemente. Podía reconocer la voz y el olor que se aproximaban, pero no deseaba levantar sus párpados. La pequeña tendría que esperar al día siguiente si quería escucharla.

Ahora no existía nadie definido en la maraña de olores y rostros que componía el mundo.

La cachorra observó a su hermana. La loba dormía, su pelaje azul oscuro se confundía con las sombras que se extendían alrededor del escondite a medida que la noche tomaba su lugar. Pisando con cautela el lecho de hojas secas y tierra se acercó a ella, acomodándose a su lado para pasar la noche.

Estaba segura que Natsuki había olvidado que ese invierno se cumpliría el tiempo para encaminarse a la montaña.

* * *

La mujer examinó nuevamente la ventana, parecía imposible, pero el animal había escapado usando el resquicio que daba al patio y, en una exhalación, había desparecido de su campo visual. La mujer observó el lugar, una mano sobre la tibieza que había dejado el cuerpo del lobo al registrar la madera, no veía la brecha por la que había logrado escabullirse. Pero debía estar ahí, oculta, inadvertida para los ojos que miraban sin ver. La idea de seguir el rastro y averiguar esa brecha jugueteó unos momentos por su mente antes de desecharla. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y no quería llamar la atención innecesaria sobre ella.

La atención indeseada sobre ella.

En el mundo bullicioso que la rodeaba estar silente era la mejor arma que poseía para mantenerse al tanto de lo que ocurría en los asuntos gubernamentales de su padre.

Su padre…

Una mano que no parecía la suya se crispó sobre la madera, apretando los dedos sobre ella hasta que las uñas perdieron el color y la sangre.

Su padre.

Con una leve sacudida de cabeza intentó alejarse de esos pensamientos, de esa situación. No valía la pena preocuparse por ellos en ese momento.

No cuando no podía hacer nada por cambiar la situación en la que se encontraba.

Bajó la vista al delicado entramado que conformaba el suelo de su habitación. Sobre él las marcas oscuras de las huellas del animal seguían frescas, tibias. Se arrodilló junto a ellas, posando suavemente la palma sobre la más clara. La marca casi cubría su mano.

Eran patas enormes.

Era un animal enorme.

Uno que, increíblemente, había huido al verla entrar, casi con una expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza trazada en su rostro alargado.

Shizuru limpió cuidadosamente el piso, borrando todo vestigio de la presencia del lobo en su cuarto.

¿Por qué no había gritado?

¿Por qué ahora borraba la existencia de la visita?

Podía ser peligroso, muy peligroso. Si el animal regresaba y la encontraba sola acabaría con ella sólo cerrando sus mandíbulas una vez.

_Pero… no, no me lo explico. _Observó su trabajo, el suave color oscuro inmaculado, sin rastro alguno de la suciedad que cargaba en sus patas la bestia. Suspirando se levantó, nuevamente hacia la ventana.

No se lo explicaba y no quería explicárselo.

En esos momentos el sol terminaba de ponerse en el horizonte.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, como si nunca hubiera salido de su rutina, su aburrida rutina, la mujer cerró la ventana y inició el largo proceso para alistarse y reunirse con su padre y hermano para la cena.

Una cena en la que permanecería en silencio, escuchando sin opinar, viendo como esos dos hombres empezaban a destruir el destino de su familia.

En silencio.

Como un adorno más que hiciera sobresalir la fortuna y el buen gusto de la familia.

La flor más hermosa aún conservada en su tallo.

Frente al pequeño espejo en el tocador observó su reflejo cansado unos momentos antes de tomar su pelo e iniciar el proceso de convertirse en un adorno. El que le permitiría, al menos, el favor del oído.

Sin embargo, esa noche, mientras seguía atentamente el intercambio de impresiones entre su hermano y su padre sobre los últimos movimientos del emperador una parte de su mente no podía despegarse del lobo oscuro.

La inquietante visita que había interrumpido, abruptamente su día.

Su rutina.

En buena parte toda una seguridad derrumbada por ese animal extraño.

Conteniendo un suspiro, intentando mantenerse en silencio y anonimato, tomó otro bocado entre los palillos antes de comerlo recatadamente.

Su atención otra vez con su padre y su hermano.

Las nubes de tormenta se armaban en todos los frentes a los que miraba, al parecer.

Se encontró deseando estar otra vez en su remanso, en el bosque.

Muy lejos de allí.

* * *

Tropezó en una de las ramas sobresalientes del tronco, perdiendo el equilibrio y rodando por el suelo

Una

Dos

Tres

Cuatro volteretas antes de perder el impulso de su carrera y quedar tendida en el suelo, respirando agitadamente y maldiciendo en silencio el dolor de su cuerpo magullado.

La había visto.

La había visto.

Se habían visto.

Se levantó, ponderando el daño sobre su cuerpo, una de sus patas adolorida por el golpe, una pequeña herida sangrante en un hombro, nada serio. Volviendo la vista atrás una punzada de duda atenazó sus entrañas.

**¿Y ahora qué?**

_NdA: Entonces... ¿Nadie se anota con la cerveza?, ... está bien, no creo que nadie en Corea del Sur se pase por acá xD. Segunda entrega... intentaré ir regular con este fic para no dejar demasiados espacios entre subidas (que, eventualmente, pueden afectar la continuidad argumental de la historia). Ya saben, los comentarios y opiniones son siempre muy bien recibidos ^^. Hasta entonces, ¡Saludos!_**  
**


	3. Memorias Vírgenes

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

_**Té para tres**_

**Capítulo 3**

**Memorias vírgenes**

Despertó sobresaltada.

El mundo girando vertiginosamente a medida que tomaba conciencia de su propio cuerpo. Podía sentir como palpitaba la sangre en la punta de sus dedos y orejas, podía escuchar el suave sonido de la mañana levantándose y de la tierra despertando. El pulsar del corazón a su lado, el susurrar de las patas de la manada a medida que se desemperezaban. El aire removido bajo el ala de un pájaro.

Sus sentidos se agudizaban con su vista cegada por la luz y por el mundo que no paraba de cambiar, adaptándose a su cuerpo.

Parpadeo un par de veces, nuevamente cómoda en su propia piel.

A su lado la oscura bola de pelos se removió, quejándose suavemente entre sueños.

Levantó la cabeza, olvidando el sueño detrás de ella. El viento soplaba suavemente desde el sur, acarreando esencias y olores diversos.

Su estómago rugió cuando captó el olor de la presa herida.

Ese día habría cacería, estaba segura.

Después de todo, cada miembro de la manada giraba la cabeza siguiendo el sendero invisible que dejaba el olor al ciervo. Los ojos de los cinco miembros adultos se fijaron en los senderos ocultos que usaban para movilizarse por su territorio. La sangre traída por la brisa que levantaba unas hojas era fresca. No habría pasado más de un par de horas desde que el animal había sido herido y, en su dolor y ceguera, se había internado sin pensarlo en sus dominios.

Un error fatal.

El último que cometería en su vida.

Pronto estuvo en sobre sus pies, trotando suavemente hacia el centro de los cazadores, arremolinados en torno al alfa. El negro lobo repasaba sus miembros con una mirada ámbar, debía elegir a quienes llevaría consigo, quienes se quedarían cuidando de los pequeños cachorros, aún incapaces de acompañarlos en las cacerías.

-Youko- Llamó el Alfa, fijando la vista en la hembra oscura que oteaba el horizonte sentada. La sed de sangre no destilaba de sus pupilas oscuras, calmada y serena la loba imaginaba los movimientos que seguiría de la manada y ya intuía su papel. –Te quedas a cargo de los pequeños- Ordenó, señalando vagamente a los cachorros que empezaban a despertarse y percatarse de la agitación contenida que poseía a sus mayores. Mikoto, más alta y activa que sus dos compañeros, corría alrededor de ellos, estirando los músculos con todas sus energías renovadas. Akira la miraba de reojo, silenciosa y reservada como solía ser. Su presencia podía camuflarse con facilidad en medio de toda la algarabía y el ruido. Natsuki la evaluó con la mirada. No sería muy alta, pero sí muy peligrosa. La loba sacudió la cabeza, eran muy pequeños, prefería sólo dejarlos crecer aún. Por el momento eran nada más que trazos de lo que algún día alcanzarían, en la adultez.

Mikoto saltando, gruñendo, mordiendo, cazando.

Akira silenciosa, rastreando, buscando, hallando.

Y Takumi…

Su mirada se detuvo unos segundos más en el pequeño cachorro marrón, una puntada de dolor atenazó su costado al sentir el recuerdo de la hermana del cachorro acudir a su memoria.

**No hay nada que hacer con eso.**

-¡Hey!, ¡Cachorra!- No se giró, no era necesario para saber quien la llamaba. El rojizo salvaje color de su camarada se coloco a su lado, sonriendo de lado, la loba azul podía oler la excitación ante la caza inminente escapándose por sus poros. -¡Mueve la cola!, tengo hambre- Sentenció, empujando suavemente su cuerpo con un hombro. Natsuki gruñó sin agresividad, girándose se encaminó junto a ella hacia el resto que las esperaban, impacientes. Midori rió con suavidad antes de adelantarse, a su propio papel en la cacería.

El Alfa se giró para encararla, no era necesario.

Natsuki sabía perfectamente cuál sería su papel en medio de ese salvaje ritual.

Adelantándose abrió las fauces y dejó que su lengua cayera hacia un costado entre los dientes.

El olor de la presa estaba muy cerca para fallar en encontrarla.

La manada inició el movimiento como una masa compacta, el agudo sentido del olfato de Midori guiándolos sin desviación. Por quince minutos atravesaron el bosque unidos, guiados a la cabeza por el lobo rojizo. A una orden del lobo negro que corría tras la cabecilla Natsuki y Tate se adelantaron, imprimiendo más fuerza a sus pisadas se alejaron del grupo, dejándolos atrás en cuestión de segundos. Su compañero de pelaje claro sonrió, sin atreverse a hablar. La presa estaba a unos trescientos metros, si su nariz no lo engañaba. Prefería dejarse caer sobre ella sin un ruido en especial. Los ojos verdes de la loba le sonrieron de vuelta, sintiendo en el aire la misma emoción que él antes de iniciar su trabajo. Calculó con rapidez el tiempo que les tomaría alcanzar al animal herido antes de empezar la cuenta.

-Diez- Susurró, las orejas de su compañero se movieron en un asentimiento. Mantuvieron el paso rápido, controlando la respiración para no acezar y llamar la atención. Saltaron un tronco caído hacía mucho tiempo sin desacelerar.

Cinco segundos más.

En el momento en que Tate lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás e iniciaba el prolongado aullido Natsuki se dio cuenta que tanta preparación no había sido necesaria.

Bastarían los dos para acabar con el ciervo.

Pero las razones no eran una alegría para ellos.

El animal intentó iniciar una huída cuando escuchó el llamado del lobo aproximándose. Pero era inútil, una de sus patas traseras tenía una flecha enterrada hasta la mitad de su longitud, imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento. Habría podido presentar batalla con una cortada, habría podido emprender marcha con una costilla rota o con una de las piernas herida por un cuchillo o una dentellada. Pero la flecha alojada en sus ancas impedía cualquier movimiento repentino. La madera imposibilitando cualquier tipo de reacción muscular.

Su sentencia había sido firmada desde que la flecha perdida lo había fijado de blanco.

Los dos lobos saltaron al unísono, derribando al animal cuando cayeron sobre él buscando el cuello con las mandíbulas. Fue Tate el que desgarró las venas principales apretando los dientes con la fuerza suficiente para despedazarle los huesos. Natsuki miró hacia atrás, esperando al resto de la manada alertada por el cambio de entonación en el aullido del lobo amarillo.

Que la primera facción terminara tan pronto era extraño. El ataque organizado presuponía que el papel de ellos dos era cansar a la presa. No matarla y terminar el trabajo. Observó el cuerpo caliente de la presa, goterones de sangre colgaban de los dientes de su compañero, su estómago rugió, exigiendo comida, pero no podía iniciar sin el Alfa ahí, no se arriesgaría a desestabilizar los poderes otorgados a cada quien en la manada sólo por un poco de hambre y antojo controlables aún. Se sentó al lado del animal caído, su vista aún en la flecha que se erguía, orgullosa, del cuerpo. No le gustaba, eso significaba que los humanos estaban adentrándose aún más cerca de su territorio.

La imagen de la humana castaña cruzó su mente como un relámpago, apagando por un momento las voces de alarmas que disparaban en su mente esa flecha, indicio de la presencia indeseada. Sólo el suave rojo de los ojos rubíes quedó en su memoria, atontándola y sacándola de su mundo. Parpadeó un par de veces, volviendo a la realidad.

No era esa clase de humanos la que se aproximaba. **Aunque ni siquiera sabes qué clase de humana es… **Sus recuerdos reconstruyeron la extraña habitación de madera impregnada por el olor de la mujer. Seguramente ese era su hogar, y en su arranque de estupidez la había dejado expuesta a ella.

No lo había comentado con ninguno de sus compañeros.

Pero seguramente la mujer sí lo había comentado con los suyos.

Quizás ese arranque de idiotez tendría alcances más profundos de los que había supuesto en un inicio. Su hombro ardió, una pequeña protesta de la herida ante el esfuerzo físico.

-¿Una flecha?- Se giró al escuchar la interrogante. El lobo amarillento tocaba con el hocico el pedazo de madera, sorprendido. Los ojos verdes lo repasaron sorprendidos, ¿No la había notado al saltar sobre la presa?, la loba bufó por lo bajo, tomando nota mental de no confiar en las observaciones del lobo aún demasiado joven. El corpulento animal hizo el gesto de arrancarla, quitar el molesto implemento para no tener problemas a la hora de comer.

-No lo hagas- Lo cortó Natsuki –Reito querrá ver esto…- Se levantó, a lo lejos ya los escuchaba acercarse. Caminó en círculos alrededor del animal, buscando más rastros de heridas en él. Pero, además del cuello abierto, estaba limpio.

La imagen no encajaba para Natsuki, algo extraño había allí.

Pero no podía dar con ello aún, no podía pensar ni siquiera con claridad mientras su estómago se retorcía contra sus huesos exigiendo un mordisco de esa carne suculenta.

Suspiró suavemente de alivio cuando la manada los alcanzó. Tate observó al Alfa con ojos suplicantes, implorando el permiso para iniciar el banquete que los aguardaba. Una sombra oscura cruzó las pupilas ámbar del lobo negro al observar la flecha. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

Con un dejo de asentimiento permitió al grupo dar cuenta de la presa, sin que sus ojos se apartaran de la flecha.

Natsuki se acercó junto al resto para dar cuenta de su porción, aún con las dudas rondando su cabeza.

* * *

Hizo el camino de memoria, sin reparar esta vez en las maravillas que solían desconcertarla e impresionarla. Perdida en sus recuerdos, en las palabras que su padre dijera tan a la ligera, en las palabras que marcarían su destino sin que los demás al parecer se dieran cuenta. No le gustaba el color que tomaba la situación.

Y era la única que parecía impacientarse por ello.

Los demás seguían durmiendo con la certeza de que el día siguiente sería en cierta manera igual al que se alejaba. Un mal presentimiento, sin embargo, comía sus sueños y sus deseos de dormir. La dejaba dando vueltas en la noche, su cabeza sin descanso dando vueltas a las circunstancias que se precipitaban hacia ella. Consumía lentamente sus energías.

Se acercaba al peligroso punto, el punto sin retorno, en que sus meditaciones podían llevarla a ser sorprendida en sus pensamientos más de lo que era necesario o deseable.

Y esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí, caminando, bajo un cielo de verano que sofocaba con un calor húmedo aplastante. Shizuru sabía que se arriesgaba, era la segunda vez en dos semanas que se escapaba de la villa, pero necesitaba alejarse y pensar con calma. Una calma que no conseguía reunir en esas murallas demasiado altas para retener algo más que el calor del sol por las tardes. Deslucidas en algunas ocasiones, sin pintura o adornos. Simples murallas de madera que se elevaban protegiendo o conteniendo todo lo que dentro de ellas sucedía. La castaña no guardaba un cariño por ellas, ni tampoco poseía un odio hacia ellas, le eran indiferentes. Una parte de la rutina que estaba acostumbrada a seguir.

Llegó al pequeño claro sin dejar de pensar, de dar vueltas, de buscar. Las palabras encerraban demasiados significados y misterios para dejarlos a la ligera. No podía dimensionar en toda su extensión hasta donde llegaba su alcance.

"Son solo refuerzos, tropas en entrenamiento"

Una sonrisa y una bocanada de humo habían acompañado esas palabras. La mujer se sentó, cuidando de no derramar o maltratar el contenido del pequeño paquete que llevaba en las manos. Depositó suavemente la caja de finas hebras de madera trenzada, sacando el contenido por partes. Dispuso a su alrededor los pequeños implementos y, cuando su trabajo estuvo terminado, desató su cabello, permitiéndose la comodidad de dejarlo libre en esas soledades. El viento acariciando su cabellera castaña la hizo suspirar. Por fin libre de esas estiradas normas y ataduras.

Sola.

Completamente sola.

O, al menos, eso creía.

* * *

Cerró con fuerza las fauces, arrancando de cuajo el pedazo de carne con el que jugueteaba.

**Ahora… ¡Mierda, ¿Por qué ahora?!**

El olor era inconfundible. Aún en medio del frenesí alimenticio, de la mezcla de olores de sus camaradas, de la carne, de la tierra calentándose y exhalando suaves vapores, estaba ahí. Podía sentirlo.

El olor morado que traía esa mujer.

Intentando mantener la calma levantó la cabeza, sin apresurarse, sin mostrar la ansiedad y el golpe de adrenalina que hacía sus músculos temblar. Quería correr y correr hasta no dar más, cruzar todo lo que fuera necesario y llegar hasta ella. Muy cerca de ella. Miró de soslayo la manda que se alimentaba, limpiando los huesos del venado antes de llevarle a los cachorros y a Youko el resto de la presa. No podía huir de ellos, no podía salir corriendo.

No podía simplemente exponerse así y, de paso, exponerla a ella.

Volvió a ocupar sus mandíbulas con la carne, intentando controlar su corazón salvaje. Si no lograba calmarse sus camaradas pronto sentirían el olor a exaltación y miedo que escapaba de ella. Se preguntarían qué pasaría. Se preguntarían si Natsuki había detectado algo peligroso para el grupo.

Se preocuparían.

¿Cómo podría responderles?

Si el Alfa lo pedía, incluso, no podría negarse.

No sin desertar de la manada, al menos.

No estaba dispuesta a pagar ese precio.

Tragando el último bocado se retiró de la presa. Reito levantó la cabeza, siguiendo sus pasos y asintió levemente con el hocico, dando por terminada la cena y organizando el viaje de regreso. La loba suspiró casi imperceptiblemente mientras tomaba su parte de la carga e iniciaba el camino de regreso. Esos bosques no estaban plagados por ningún tipo de depredador más que ellos, todos alejados por la presencia demasiado cercana de los humanos, por lo que el viaje de regreso no contaba con la sincronización o la organización de la cacería.

Cada uno acarrearía lo que pudiera hacia el punto de reunión.

Tate y Midori se lanzaron de inmediato a la carrera, cargando cada uno una gran porción de carne. La manada no cazaría por días. Reito los observó perderse unos momentos antes de tomar él mismo el siguiente pedazo. Su hocico se detuvo unos momentos, la mirada perdida antes de girarse abruptamente y enfrentar a la loba azulada.

-Tenemos que hablar- Sentenció, su cola demasiado quieta para el agrado de Natsuki. La bestia esperó, mientras frente a ella el lobo se decidía a hablar, ordenando sus pensamientos un momento.

-Reito- El aludido levantó la vista, extrañado por el tono de reproche que llevaba ese llamado –Olvídalo, no lo sé- Sentenció, señalando con la nariz la flecha sobresaliente en el pedazo que restaba. Aún con la vista amarilla fija en el asta sobrante el líder meditó unos instantes, sin moverse un centímetro.

La loba esperó a que su Alfa le diera el permiso para retirarse, solo el viento revolvía el pelaje oscuro del animal pensativo frente a ella.

-Tenemos que hablar, entre todos…- Volvió la vista hacia ella, Natsuki leyó la resolución en ellos y su estómago se contrajo al sentir la fuerza de la orden tras ellos. No podría negarse a lo que pidiera. –Hoy, a la noche, te quiero de regreso temprano- Susurró, girándose e iniciando el regreso, sin esperar la respuesta. Pronto su pelaje oscuro se perdió en la senda oculta que utilizaban para moverse. La loba esperó hasta estar segura que el animal estuviera muy lejos y bufó por lo bajo. Tendría que apresurarse si quería cumplir con su extraña 'rutina'.

Inició un trote rápido, su estómago pesado le hacía imposible avanzar a carrera, luchando con la somnolencia siguió su nariz hasta el paso que la llevaría nuevamente a la ruta del pequeño claro. Su lengua repasó los contornos de sus labios aún manchados de sangre. Natsuki siguió el camino, sintiéndose más animada a medida que se acercaba al lugar indicado. Sus pisadas mullidas se detuvieron unos momentos, a solo unos minutos de camino de la mujer humana.

**Esta vez volvió muy pronto…**

Demasiado pronto, menos de una luna había pasado entre una visita y la otra. Normalmente la mujer castaña tomaba entre una o dos lunas en regresar.

Aspiró nuevamente el olor, buscando algo distinto en él. Algo que explicara el comportamiento inusual.

Un leve rastro del amargo olor a miedo se filtró en su nariz, junto al habitual olor a tranquilidad y serenidad que esa mujer exhalaba.

Nuevamente sus pasos iniciaron, esta vez suaves y lentos. Midiendo cada pisada se aproximó al lugar, intentando mantener su propia calma.

Algo no estaba bien.

Sus instintos se lo decían.

Algo no estaba para nada bien.

La imagen de la flecha volvió a sus recuerdos.

Apretó los dientes para intentar tranquilizarse. No le servía de nada sacar conclusiones apresuradas al caso. Tendrían toda la noche para deliberar sobre eso.

Por ahora sólo volvería a la extraña felicidad que le provocaba rondar a esa humana.

La silueta sentada de la mujer se recortó contra la luz, sola en medio del claro, su lugar favorito. Parecía hacer sus movimientos de siempre, parecía seguir los mismos pasos de cada vez.

Esos pasos que la loba ya había memorizado.

Verter agua en un extraño recipiente.

Beberla.

Volver a verterla.

Beberla.

Agua con olor a hierbas, debía de ser buena para que la mujer tomara tanta.

Inició el recorrido habitual, rodeando a la mujer para verla desde el frente. El lugar de la cacería se encontraba más adentro del bosque, por lo que su camino la había llevado hasta la vista de la espalda, del pelo largo, de los cuidados movimientos vistos desde atrás. La loba fijó los ojos verdes, atenta aún a cualquier sutil cambio que pudiera explicarle el por qué del repentino cambio.

Del por qué la situación parecía tan extraña.

Del por qué, de pronto, se sentía tan nerviosa.

Ansiosa.

Asustada.

Su caminar al fin la llevó a la vista completa de la mujer. A sus facciones firmes, sus manos decididas, sus ojos rojos **Como el sol del verano… o las sagradas lunas rojas**.

Y ahí estaba.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Antes incluso de que pudiera entenderlo.

Natsuki había roto su propio pacto y avanzado las tres zancadas que la ponían en vista de la mujer.

Su cejo fruncido, sus labios temblorosos, la sombra de las lágrimas en sus lunas.

Todo un conjunto extraño para la mujer.

Algo había pasado y, Natsuki, siguiendo sus instintos de protección había saltado para proteger a la humana de cualquier peligro, de quienes o quien o que la hacía sentir intranquila, desprotegida, abandonada.

**Mierda…**

* * *

Todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron en un solo momento.

Todo su mundo se quedó en blanco, incluso su garganta se cerró, incapaz de dejar escapar un leve grito.

Todo cambió ante la repentina aparición del lobo frente a ella.

Con el hocico y las mandíbulas manchadas de sangre.

El cuerpo tenso, el pelaje azulado algo erizado.

La cola recta y tensa.

Y un par de ojos verdes, _inteligentes, desconcertantes… ¿Preocupados?_ Fijos en ella.

Un par de ojos verdes que ya había visto.

_NdA: "Oh, you are so cold, you are so cold, you are so cold!" ... emh... demoré más esta vez, fue más dificil sacar una de las escenas.. ¡Pero aquí está, finalmente!, ¿Qué puedo decir?... Gracias por seguir la historia, si alguno está perdido con el argumento (hacía dónde va, que es lo que se viene) les pido paciencia, un par de cosas se explicaran tarde o temprano (más temprano que tarde espero). Hasta la próxima actualización, ¡Saludos!_


	4. Sonidos lejanos

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

_**Té para tres**_

**Capítulo 4**

**Sonidos lejanos**

-¿Estás segura?- La sonrisa plagada de colmillos se ensanchó con la pregunta, jugueteando por un momento con la intranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente. Dio un par de pasos aleatorios, sin una dirección fija, sólo rondando, sintiendo los pares de ojos fijos en ella.

-Sí- Contestó al fin, dejando que la palabra goteara desde sus labios de mala gana. –Muy segura- Reafirmó, sentándose nuevamente, sin dejar de juguetear con su cola. Natsuki reprimió los deseos de morderla para hacerla hablar, siempre se comportaba así.

Más parecía un zorro que un lobo.

La loba sonrió, fijando sus ojos claros en ella, volvió a levantarse, acercándose lentamente hacia ella a medida que hablaba. –Me gustaría que no fuera cierto tanto como a ustedes, pero si mis instintos no se equivocan hay vientos de guerra entre los humanos- Pasó a su lado, casi desafiando su paciencia. La loba azulada respiró profundo, controlándose. La loba oscura era, por sobre todo, un miembro de su manada.

Y en muchas ocasiones había demostrado ser su amiga.

**Y más me vale serlo…**

Los oídos de Nao alcanzaban regiones casi inexploradas para ellos.

-¿Cuánto más demorara?- Youko rompió el silencio voluptuoso y expectante que a Nao le gustaba crear. La loba violeta movió sus orejas un momento distraídamente, un ejercicio para pensar más que un gesto en sí, considerando la pregunta, su seriedad de regreso ante la vista de la manada. La cicatriz que cortaba una de las orejas era más notoria con los rayos del atardecer golpeando su pelaje oscuro.

-No lo sé con seguridad- Respondió, luego de meditarlo por unos momentos que se hicieron eternos –Podría ser un par de lunas hasta una estación completa- Volvió el hocico hacia el Alfa, ahora dirigiéndose directamente a él –Pero estallará, no esperes lo contrario- Sentenció. Un silencio pesado cayó sobre los adultos de la manada.

Guerra entre humanos significaba guerra para todos.

Reito entrecerró los ojos, ponderando la información y las posibilidades que se abrían con ella. -¿Se acercarán a la zona?- Inquirió, trazando mentalmente los posibles planes de acción. Nao giró nuevamente el hocico, apuntando con la nariz la dirección por la que se acercarían los ejércitos.

-La montaña ya no es una zona segura… las pequeñas manadas humanas se mueven para conformar otras más grandes. Se internan por los bosques en busca de comida, se internarán en este también- Natsuki sintió el recuerdo de la flecha punzando desde el fondo de su memoria, daba por sentado que el resto de la manada también la tendría presente.

-¡Pero estamos alejados de los poblados humanos!, ¡La montaña es alta y no es un acceso a ninguna villa!, ¿Para qué se acercarían ellos a estas zonas?- Tate se había levantado junto a sus palabras, imprimiendo fuerza a su voz, intentando hacerla más real por su voluntad que por su convicción. Natsuki negó levemente con la cabeza, era imposible lo que su compañero exponía. Reito no lo miró, no hizo amago alguno de negar sus palabras. Lo ignoró como se hace con los pequeños cachorros que aún no comprenden del todo una situación.

Su silencio era suficiente para que el lobo dorado comprendiera que había hablado de más. Su Alfa no lo amonestaría por ese arranque de niñez.

Con las orejas caídas se sentó nuevamente, guardando un silencio sepulcral.

**No tiene caso, los humanos se internaran en busca de comida, en busca de pieles, de madera, de agua, de refugio, de otros humanos…**

Deberían ponerse en movimiento.

Un manto de tristeza cayó suave, pero ineludiblemente, sobre ella.

Irse.

Alejarse de la humana castaña, cuando por fin se había mostrado ante ella.

El sonido de la voz de Nao, nuevamente recontando datos, se perdió a medida que se adentraba en los recuerdos de esa tarde.

**Flashback**

**Mierda…**

Frente a frente, la loba se mantuvo rígida, sin poder tomar el control de su cuerpo nuevamente. Desde esa posición, libre de los árboles y las sombras, la clara luz del sol parecía hacer resaltar los rasgos de la humana, por fin a su libre vista.

**Tengo que salir de aquí**

El olor se hacía más fuerte, más concentrado. Si cerraba los ojos estaba segura que podría ver el rastro de la esencia que marcaba en el aire, podría verla y seguirla sin necesidad de más que su nariz.

**Tengo que escapar**

Sus piernas se movieron al fin, respondiendo a sus desesperados intentos de romper la extraña situación.

**Piernas**

Su cuerpo moviéndose.

Recorriendo el camino hacia ella.

**¡Alto maldita sea!**

Se acercó lentamente, midiendo cada paso. Pronto pudo verse reflejada en las pupilas rojizas de la humana. Podía distinguir su propia mirada atemorizada, su hocico manchado de sangre, su pecho expandiéndose junto a su respiración disparada.

Y podía sentir el miedo y la estupefacción viniendo desde la mujer castaña.

**¡Detente Natsuki!**

Frente a frente. Estaba totalmente a su merced. Desde esa distancia podría alcanzar su cuello sin mayores problemas. Podría acabar con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Relamió sus labios, limpiando parcialmente la sangre alrededor de ellos. Sabía dulce luego de la carrera, le recordaba la caza y el cansancio suave que sus músculos acumulaban luego de correr para alcanzar su presa. La hacía sentir satisfecha.

Por fin sus patas se detuvieron, una de las garras de su pie derecho a sólo centímetros de tocar las rodillas de la mujer. **Sólo un poco más**. Quería tocarla.

Sí quería hacerlo.

Sentir esa piel tan extraña, desprovista de pelaje o de color.

Sólo un rosado pálido, blanquecino.

Las manos sin garras.

El delicado cuerpo protegido por capas de tela.

Y, tras todo eso, el olor pujante de la sangre corriendo, desenfrenada. El corazón de la mujer retumbando contra su pecho, el sonido viajando por sus sensitivas orejas, enviando pulsaciones hasta la punta de su cola, recorriendo toda su espina y erizando levemente los pelos de su lomo.

Quería tocarla.

Alargó un poco su nariz, sólo un centímetro más, lo suficiente para casi tocar a la humana. El olor morado que desprendía la mujer ahora era demasiado fuerte como para pensar en algo más. Le provocaba sensaciones parecidas a las de la sangre fresca que manaba de la presa recién abatida.

Parecida, pero a la vez distinta.

Su hocico ya no apuntaba su cuello, sino el rostro de la mujer, un rostro congestionado por la incredulidad, por la extrañeza y por el miedo. El miedo.

Podía olerlo.

Tornando acre el olor dulce de la mujer.

Quiso reconfortarla, intentar difuminar en el aire fresco que las rodeaba esa salvaje esencia que empañaba su natural aroma, erradicarlo de las axilas y la punta de los dedos, por donde escapaba en un flujo constante que aumentaba. Quiso decirle que todo estaría bien, que no le haría daño.

Que no podría hacerle daño.

Su lengua se asomó unos momentos, como si preparada sus labios secos para poder articular un lenguaje que no le era propio. Pero solo suaves gruñidos escaparon de su garganta. Bajos y graves, sonidos que sólo quien conociera podría interpretarlos.

Fue suficiente para desencadenar la alarma.

De pronto el mundo se torno verde, morado y amarillo. Una combinación de colores que giraba vertiginosa ante sus ojos. **Espera, Natsuki, despierta. **Tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo giraba con violencia contra el piso, su hombro izquierdo latiendo con fuerza luego del golpe.

Shizuru había por fin reaccionado, la lengua aún roja por la sangre la había hecho reaccionar. Tenía un lobo encima. Tenía un lobo encima.

Tenía un lobo de enormes colmillos encima, respirando en su rostro mientras su lengua repasaba los contornos de unos labios negros, de un hocico salpicado de sangre.

Su pierna derecha se movió más por instinto que por decisión, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas al lobo en el primer lugar que pudo encontrar.

El hombro izquierdo.

El animal salió catapultado con la fuerza de la pierna que se estiraba, todo el peso de la humana detrás, las manos firmes en el suelo brindándole el apoyo para enviar toda la fuerza posible en ese golpe lleno de temor y miedo.

Natsuki abrió los ojos, impulsando su cuerpo para usar la fuerza del giro y colocarse de pie en un salto. El mundo aún giraba con los colores de los aromas casi nítidos en el aire frente a ella. El morado natural de la mujer, el amarillo del miedo. Su propio olor disparado ante la sorpresa, azul, manchándolo todo a su alrededor. Su hombro izquierdo protesto levemente, el golpe no había sido suficiente para causar un daño real, pero, instintivamente, se había levantado lista para responder el ataque, con los colmillos desenfundados y la cabeza gacha, todo su cuerpo tenso como un resorte preparado para alcanzar el objetivo en un solo salto. Shizuru reconoció de inmediato los gestos e intentó retroceder, su cuerpo nuevamente no respondía, entumecido por la sorpresa, sus piernas inútiles mientras sus ojos no podían despegar la vista de los ojos verdes que ardían en la bestia frente a ella. Intentó razonar, tranquilizarse, mantener la calma y buscar alguna posibilidad para salir de todo aquello.

Pero el incendio esmeralda seguía allí, dejándole en claro algo muy sencillo.

No podría con una bestia así, simplemente no podría.

Natsuki pestañeó un par de veces, controlando su cuerpo dispuesto a matar.

**Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa. **Se repitió, relajando su hocico tenso, cubriendo sus colmillos asesinos.

**Fue mi culpa.**

Una oleada de vergüenza la asaltó, levantándola como si fuera una pluma, levantando su mente y llevándola más allá. Se vió a sí misma, loba, depredadora, se vio a sí misma frente a la humana que había espiado por tanto tiempo, asustada, encogida. Entregada.

**Mi culpa.**

Apretó los dientes, devolviéndose a sí misma a sus dimensiones, a su cuerpo. La ola aún azotándola, luchando por llevársela y hundirla luego, bajo el océano de sus sentimientos, profundos e inexpugnables. Un lugar en el cuál no podría tomar el control de su cuerpo. Resoplando se giró por completo en un solo movimiento, usando la fuerza que corría aún por sus músculos para alejarse de allí, como un animal derrotado.

Alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera sin mirar atrás.

Se perdió entre los árboles, el peso de su conciencia ya haciendo mella en su orgullo, en su imagen, en sí misma. Su cerebro como una enorme tormenta, una enorme tormenta abatiendo al pequeño animal que aún intentaba luchar, salir de allí y encontrar una respuesta razonable, coherente.

Una respuesta que no existía.

Después de todo, las respuestas coherentes no eran más que justificaciones innecesarias cuando las cosas eran y debían ser. Y Natsuki lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

¿Después de todo no era esa la razón por la que había decidido quedarse al margen, muy atrás?

**Cruzaste la línea, ya no hay vuelta atrás.**

**Ni razón, sólo motivo.**

**Solo ser.**

Atrás, en el claro, la humana luchaba por no dejarse llevar por el miedo y salir corriendo. Aún había muchas cosas en las cuales debía meditar.

Preferentemente en un lugar en el que nadie viera cuán perpleja y afectada estaba.

Cuán asustada estaba y, a la vez, maravillada.

**Fin del Flashback**

Siguió con la mirada perdida, más allá de la manda que deliberaba sobre los próximos pasos a seguir. Su nariz cosquilleaba con el olor de la tierra y las hojas que había usado para disfrazar el olor a miedo de la humana, pegado a su pelaje oscuro luego de su accidentado encuentro. ¿Qué se suponía que seguía ahora?, ¿Qué?

**Lo arruiné**

Arruinar… ¿Qué?, no había nada allí. Nada.

Pestañeó un par de veces, regresándose a la situación en la que vivía. Lo que era importante. Buscó con la mirada a los pequeños de la manada, jugando despreocupadamente en los límites de la madriguera, saltando y mordisqueándose entre sí. Pequeños cachorros aún inocentes a las injusticias del mundo.

Aún inocentes a los peligros que encerraba el mundo.

Sus noches de sueños tranquilas aún.

Aún…

* * *

La columna de humo tibio y tranquilo se perdía en el cielo, subiendo hacia la noche oscura, oscura como boca de lobo. _Ara, mejor como el pelaje de uno…**. **_Habían pasado tres semanas de la última vez que se había internado en el bosque, desde que se había encontrado al animal de enormes quijadas y el pelaje oscuro. Envuelto por el halo de brumas que levantaba la tierra del bosque, con las fauces abiertas resollando, manchado de sangre fresca y los ojos fijos en ella. Ojos verdes encendidos. Por un momento creyó estar viendo las pinturas que adornaban alguno de los salones de las grandes casas, esos delirios abiertos en pesadillas, lugares extraños y salvajes de donde se escapaban los monstruos que poblaban los infiernos de los artistas. Animales con tres cabezas, mitades de cuerpos cambiadas, todo transfigurado en medio de un frenesí interminable, un rojo frenético que no cesaba de transformar, como si cada ser que tocara con su pincel poseído fuera arrastrado al centro del infierno sin lógica ni razón. Y, en medio de todo eso, el lobo negro con los ojos verdes.

Una visión sacada de esos delirantes y monstruosos pensamientos

_Pero…_

Pero sus ojos. El verde encendido no marcaba el instinto asesino. No pudo sentir esos deseos de matarla sobre sus hombros, esa necesidad de sangre escapándose de la bestia. Había… curiosidad, una curiosidad atónita plasmada en los pupilas de quién se suponía habría sido su verdugo. Y lo único que podía pensar, sacar en limpio de toda la extraña situación era un simple ¿Por qué?. Había pateado al animal, había lastimado al lobo lo más fuerte que pudo, esperando que lo asustara y se alejara. Pero en lugar de dolor o furia el gruñido que soltó el animal retrataba sorpresa y vergüenza. Pudo leerla en todo su cuerpo. En todos los músculos tensos antes que escapara de su vista de un solo salto.

Antes de que le demostrara en esa huida que, de haberlo deseado, podría haberle arrancado la cabeza con unos cuando mordiscos.

Suspiro, sin concentrar en nada su mirada perdida, el humo aún buscando el negro cielo de la noche a través de su ventana abierta. Fríos vientos de invierno soplando desde el sur inundaban la habitación, haciendo titilar las lámparas protegidas por delgadas capas de papel. La taza, aún abandonada, esperaba paciente que su dueña se decidiera a beber de ella. Pero la castaña seguía perdida. Tanto que pensar.

Tanto que meditar.

Y tan pocos deseos y tiempo para hacerlo.

Los mensajeros se hacían cada vez más frecuentes en la enorme mansión. Los caballos piafaban nerviosos y desconcertados ante tantos nuevos invitados en sus establos. Cada día el galope de un nuevo equino rompía los ruidos habituales de la rutina, despertando a su padre antes de tiempo, manteniendo en vilo sus propios pensamientos y sueños. Por fin su mano encontró el camino hacia el recipiente tibio, asiéndolo en un reflejo sin meditación, llevándolo a unos labios que aún sin estar sedientos repetían los gestos mecánicos que en su vida había siempre acostumbrado.

A lo lejos escuchó el canto suave de sus medias hermanas, uniéndose a la noche tranquila.

Pronto todos esos sonidos naturales aún le serían arrebatados y, con ellos, su rutina y tranquilidad. Aún no podía sospechar cuánto los extrañaría. Por cuan largo período los extrañaría.

Dejó la taza vacía, intentando traerse de regreso a la realidad contable y ponderar los hechos que ocurrían a su alrededor.

Los reinos aledaños eran incapaces de controlar a sus latifundistas. Monarquías desgastadas y mediocres se mantenían milagrosamente en el poder. Pero pronto ninguno de ellos prevalecería, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, pronto se levantarían en armas contra ellos, o acabarían en un silencioso asesinato con toda la rama monárquica de un solo golpe. Eso significaba que su padre y los otros terratenientes que cercaban las fronteras de su propia nación deberían alzarse en armas y proteger los límites. Serían la primera línea de fuego en ser alcanzada. En lugar de partir a la guerra se atrincherarían en los castillos cercanos a su casa y esperarían a que viniera la oleada enemiga.

Es decir_ todo el mundo será removido de sus cimientos. Nos mandarán lejos o quedaremos cerca, resistiremos o moriremos pero, por seguro, no podremos abandonar esta posición_.

Todo a su alrededor cambiaría.

Y eso significaba que ella también lo haría.

Una mano de hierro apresó su corazón, la angustia haciendo un nudo en su pecho.

Pronto todo se acabaría, con la llegada del invierno llegarían las tropas a defender los pasos por donde, probablemente, los ejércitos enemigos se abrirían camino a golpe de espada para llegar al corazón del reino, fértil y generoso o, por lo menos, más fértil que las montañas que cobijaban a muchos de los hombres que venían en camino, enseñados por ellas a vivir a punta de hierro y acero.

El invierno golpeaba ya las puertas, anunciado por el viento que no cesaba de golpear a través de su ventana, enfriando su rostro pero no sus pensamientos o su corazón. Una idea loca y arriesgada revoloteaba por su cabeza, una idea que no se dejaba atrapar o ajusticiar, no se dejaba ver ni entender, ni tampoco aislar, asir, matar, estrangular, acabar y enterrar como la estupidez que era.

Que siempre sería.

Bebiendo otro sorbo de té helado Shizuru tomó su resolución.

Volvería al bosque antes de que los ejércitos empezaran a arribar y, junto a ellos, su suerte cayera sobre ella como su condena. Un yugo que su padre aún no dejaba traslucir en sus conversaciones, que aún no disponía sobre la mesas con las cartas ya jugadas y barajadas.

_¿Qué papel jugaré yo aquí?, ¿Dónde me mantendrá mi padre, dónde me dejará?_

_¿Dónde cuando la guerra inicie?_

* * *

-¿Natsuki?- La pequeña loba correteó a sus pies, arrastrándose bajo sus patas con una sorprendente agilidad. Con su porte y la velocidad de crecimiento que tenía pronto alcanzaría a la loba mayor. El pelaje azulado que rodeaba sus ojos tembló involuntariamente a medida que intentaba ocultar la sonrisa que luchaba por nacer ante la simple vista de la pequeña. Era su pequeña después de todo, su protegida, el mismo lobo alfa se la había encargado. Ella sería su guía hasta que la lobezna alcanzara la edad adulta, los dieciséis años de edad.

Sonrió, pensando en el rostro desconcertado que su madre siempre imitaba cuando hablaba de ello. Su especie no era regular, por cierto, ellos no eran lobos del todo.

Tampoco eran humanos.

Ni por cierto eran sólo 'bestias'.

Ellos eran Nougtte, una de las pocas líneas que aún permanecían en el mundo que cambiaba incesantemente a su alrededor.

Y su madre siempre se lo relataba, junto a los años que compartió entre los humanos.

Si cerraba los ojos podía escuchar su voz oscura pero arrulladora, recordando escenas pasadas, largos viajes que terminaban siempre en otro aún más largo. Sus patas incesantes siempre recorriendo caminos sin descanso. Uno tras otro como si fuera alcanzando una meta inalcanzable, como si se entregara al camino por el gusto de ser parte de él. Una sombra que no cesaba de recorrer montaña tras montaña y valle tras valle, abriendo un nuevo mundo a su paso, abriendo nuevas posibilidades a cada paso.

Una punzada de angustia transformó su alegría en pesar. Su madre se había ido.

Había emprendido el camino para siempre.

Luego de dejarla en manos de su otra compañera… su otra pérdida.

Abrió los ojos, fijando la vista en el camino apenas visible en la noche sin luna. Despejando su mente de esos pensamientos. Necesitaba concentrarse en el ahora, enseñarle a la niña el por qué su raza era tan especial. Enseñarle qué podía hacer, qué podía alcanzar. Y, también, cuáles eran las restricciones y los precios a pagar.

-¡Natsuki!- La pequeña mordisqueó levemente el hombro de su mayor, buscando su atención. La loba azul agradeció en silencio que fuera su hombro derecho y no el magullado hombro izquierdo que reclamaba sordamente a cada paso.

-¿Qué?- Inquirió, secamente, intentando que su tono de voz fuera más duro de lo que en verdad necesitaba ser. El efecto fue el deseado, la pequeña se replegó un poco, escondiendo las orejas y la cola en señal de sumisión y de perdón. Unos momentos transcurrieron antes de que la cachorra rebuscara nuevamente su voz, pujando por conseguir una respuesta a una de las tantas interrogantes que tenía.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Natsuki sonrió, debió imaginárselo, era una pequeña después de todo, buscaría ese tipo de respuestas más sencillas. Sin detenerse o voltearse siguió el camino, señalando con el hocico el lugar que ocultaba la cima de la montaña, dividida en dos picos ancestrales, moldeados por el viento y la lluvia. Mikoto siguió el camino que trazaba la nariz de su 'hermana'. La respuesta era vaga, pero prefirió guardarse el resto de sus preguntas, aún inquieta por lo que Natsuki podría agregar ante ellas.

Esa noche era especial, lo sabía.

Debía ser respetuosa, también lo sabía.

Pero aún nadie le había explicado el por qué era tan especial, todos guardando un silencio demasiado profundo como para sondearlo, rodearlo o simplemente atravesarlo. Aún estaba sentada en la orilla, paseándose en las orillas por un momento, el instante en que le dieran la aprobación y la dejaran atravesar el largo mundo de ignorancia que la separaba de la loba a su lado. De todos los adultos que componían su manada.

**Y seguiría sin responder por dos años más si no fuera porque Reito me lo pidió expresamente**. Sin despegar los ojos del sendero apenas trazado la mujer recordó las órdenes de su alfa. Aún faltaba dos años para que Mikoto cumpliera la edad para el amanecer, pero ante los eventos que se acumulaban y aproximaban –los humanos cada vez más cerca, el olor a pólvora que acarreaban los vientos del sur, presagiando lo que ya se había declarado- era necesario que los pequeños fueran iniciados antes, en caso de que lo peor ocurriera, era necesario que entendieran lo más posible exactamente qué eran ellos. Y Natsuki debía traspasarle ese conocimiento la pequeña cachorra, incluso antes de enseñarle a cazar por su propia cuenta **Que estoy casi segura que ya lo hace… ** debía enseñarle esto primero.

La noche sin luna sería, ahora, también parte de ella, tanto como lo era para Natsuki, como lo había sido para su madre y para Mai, para todos quienes componían, de alguna manera, la rama familiar que se extendía decenas de generaciones atrás, hasta el principio del mundo que se movía en reversa.

**Cuando aún se movía 'en reversa'**

Alcanzaron la cima en un silencio demasiado insalvable para el gusto de la loba negra. Sus músculos jóvenes pulsaban por impulsarla en carreras y saltos, por llevarla más allá y probar sus habilidades, pero estaba atada a los designios de su tutora, esperando el momento en que la liberara y pudiera correr de regreso, en el que pudiera encargarse nuevamente de sus responsabilidades juveniles sin nada más en mente que ellas.

Sonriendo amargamente la loba azul la condujo por los pasadizos hasta el corazón de la cima, consciente de que la arrancaba de su infancia. Aún, si no lo supiera ahora, se daría cuenta con el transcurso de las próximas semanas. El mundo habría cambiado entonces para ella también.

Mikoto abrió los ojos, sorprendidas, sus orejas de golpe levantadas y su cola en una línea horizontal, el pelaje erizado, todo su cuerpo respondiendo con estupefacción ante lo que sucedía en su presencia. Algo había escuchado, de soslayo, algo había imaginado. Pero ahora, con la sonrisa de su mentora transformándose largamente, con todo su cuerpo cambiando y su voz, por fin hablando, entendía el por qué de las diferencias entre ellos y los lobos normales.

La pata azul que sostenía la piedra base lentamente cambiaba, revelando a la noche sin luna sus más profundos secretos.

* * *

La castaña observó la pequeña caja de madera trenzada frente a ella. Sus utensilios pulcramente colocados en sus respectivos lugares. Todo ordenado como era su costumbre antes de partir. Sólo una cosa estaba fuera de lugar, sólo un pequeño detalle que pasaría casi imperceptible a quien no estuviera acostumbrado a esa vista tan mundana.

En esta ocasión había té suficiente para dos.

El viento de invierno, que soplaba cada vez con más fuerza desde el sur, penetró su habitación, agitando las hojas y trayendo consigo el olor a humedad y hojas secas.

A tierra mojada.

A las lluvias que se avecinaban.

Shizuru suspiró, cerró la pequeña caja y observó la mañana que daba paso a una tarde grisácea.

Según ponderaba, sería su última oportunidad en mucho tiempo.

_NdA: ¡Yo aquí otra vez!, demoré un buen poco... lo sé, lo siento, pero bueno, algunas cosas han pasado (cosas llamadas exámenes, que si están en dos idiomas distintos joden la psiquis, o por lo menos la mía -.-). Como sea, aquí está la siguiente entregaaaaa, un poco más larga, al fin u.u, creo que la historia empieza a tomar más dinamismo, por lo menos a mi gusto, y eso me deja más contenta, es como si al fin la rueda que empujara empieza a moverse por cuenta propia. Intentaré tener la siguiente entrega pronto pero no prometo nada... u.u. Si han llegado hasta acá, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!, ya saben, reviews y opiniones son siempre muy bienvenidas (oh, vamos, si no, ¿cómo sabré si les gustan estos delirios o no?, ¡¿Cómo?! T_T). Hasta la próxima actualización, ¡Saludos!._

_NdA2: Por cierto, antes de que lo olvide, estaré actualizando mi perfil agregando algunos enlaces, uno de ellos será una entrevista que me realizaron desde el sitio "Solo un Fansite de Natsuki y Shizuru", si quieren verme en mis delirios supremos respondiendo todas esas preguntas sientanse libres de pasar por mi perfil para llegar al link. Ahora sí, me despido. ¡Saludos!  
_


End file.
